


New Year’s Regrets

by soo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: It wouldn’t be New Year’s if I didn’t have regrets. ~ William Thomas





	New Year’s Regrets

Tony looked down at his guests; they looked to be having a good time. People were mingling, booze was flowing, music was playing, and people dancing. It was clearly a successful New Year’s Eve party. He should be down there having a good time but he didn’t feel like it. Truthfully, he hadn’t felt like partying in quite some time. Not since Sokovia. 

He swirled the whiskey in his glass. He had everything he could ever hope for. His relationship with Pepper was back on track. Rhodey was walking again with the help of the new implants that he had designed. His company was making more money than ever before. Working within the Accords was more annoying than he imagined but still manageable. He was even slowly beginning to forgive Steve and Barnes through therapy and the use of B.A.R.F.

He had everything he could hope for except for one thing. Ever since Sokovia he’d felt like something was missing and it was glaringly obvious as to what it was. He had bonded with Bruce so quickly and thoroughly that it had surprised him. He didn’t make friends easily or at all really. Pepper and Rhodey had been the exceptions to the rule. 

For months after New York, they had spent days working together until one or the other of them had dropped. They would pick right up again after they slept. He had loved working with someone who could not only keep up with him intellectually but at times surpassed him. In those few short months, they had accomplished so much. They had created a space suit and Veronica. They had even refined the arc reactor.

But it appeared that they forged something more than mere friendship during those months. Something better. It was love. At least on his part. And it had only taken Bruce disappearing for him to realize it. 

Tony had been searching for Bruce ever since. He’d even created an A.I. whose sole task was to scan for Bruce’s signature. Unfortunately, it’d been unsuccessful so far. It was almost like Bruce had fallen off the face of the planet. 

He took a large swing of his whiskey and watched the clock countdown to midnight. It wouldn’t be New Years if he didn’t have regrets. Usually those regrets were about drinking too much. This time he regretted that he hadn’t told Bruce that he loved him.


End file.
